


Show the whole world what your body's got, step into the body shot

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Shots, Bottom Harry Styles, Confusion with alcohol, Deepthroating, Harry and Louis are taking a sociology class, Harry's versatile though lmao, Louis' collarbones make an appearance, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Niall's prank on Harry brings them closer together, Semi-Public Sex, So does the infamous red shirt lol, Throat Fucking, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: “Man, did I peg you wrong,” said the boy, his voice raspy in a way that made Harry twitch. “Straight vodka at 9 a.m.? Fucking legend.”“What are you …?” Harry took the bottle and smelt it, recoiling in disgust. Realization then struck him. “That twat. My roommate switched my water with his own concoction after I told him off this morning.”ORHarry and Louis meet in sociology class and when Louis starts choking, Harry thinks he is offering the boy water.





	Show the whole world what your body's got, step into the body shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by part of @AllTheLoveCoco's AU idea: "Someone write the fic where Ni is Hs roommate&he tries to prank him by filling his water bottle w/vodka at 9am but the cute boy in front of Harry in class starts to choke before class starts&when Harry thrusts his water bottle towards Louis to help him."

“Ni, I  _ told _ you not to leave your dirty shorts in the bathroom,” groaned Harry. “Shite, these must be at least a week old.”

“It’s not my fault you don’t spend your nights here and just noticed them,” said Niall, defensively.

“That’s — Niall, that has no relevance … are you actually saying my having a sex life is the reason your shorts are subletting their own space in our apartment?”

“Your words, mate,” said Niall, shrugging. He took a swig of his drink. “What?” he asked when he caught Harry’s expression.

“Niall, it’s not even 9 a.m. and you’re drinking hard liquor … you know what, never mind. I’m going to be late for sociology. I just need to grab my notes and I’m off.”

Niall watched as Harry disappeared to his room and suddenly, an idea struck him. One that he thought would be hilarious and without harm.

“Alright, I’m off,” said Harry, two minutes later.

“Have a good class. Don’t forget your water,” said Niall, tossing it. Harry deftly caught the bottle.

“Thanks, mate. See you.”

 

***

 

Sociology class was always interesting to Harry, so he always made sure he would be there with plenty of time to grab a good seat. Unfortunately, due to his late-night rendezvous and late start, he surrendered his usual front row seat.

Instead, he was settling for a seat in the second to last row, which was less than stellar. Still, the guy he was with last night was brilliant and Harry was still walking slightly bow-legged. He smirked at the memory.

As more late risers filed into class, he noticed unfamiliar faces despite being in the course’s sixth week. He was particularly drawn to the young man who walked in and sat next to him.

Though Harry tried to be subtle, he could not help but watch in awe as the boy went about eating his banana. It was obscene — he was nearly deepthroating the fruit and it was all that Harry could do not to harden in his trousers.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s impolite to watch someone while they’re eating a banana?”

Harry started at the sudden comment and felt the heat rise to his face. He chanced a glance at the other boy and saw no malice, only humor in his expression.

“I must’ve missed that day of class,” Harry replied. “I’m Harry.”

“I know.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “First row, second from the left. I’m surprised you graced us back-of-the-room dwellers with your presence.”

Harry was unsure if the other boy was teasing or if he was purposefully abrasive. Either way, Harry felt off-balance between that and how obviously attractive the other boy was. He watched as the other boy shoved the last half of the banana into his mouth.

“Wow,” said Harry, before he could stop himself. “It takes years to develop technique like that.”

The effect was immediate. The other boy laughed and then, Harry realized, he was choking on the banana.

“Shit,” said Harry, reaching for his water. He handed it to the boy, who by that point was coughing so Harry knew he would be all right.

The boy accepted the water and went to take a sip of it when he spluttered. He looked at Harry incredulously and shook his head.

“Man, did I peg you wrong,” said the boy, his voice raspy in a way that made Harry twitch. “Straight vodka at 9 a.m.? Fucking legend.”

“What are you …?” Harry took the bottle and smelt it, recoiling in disgust. Realization then struck him. “That twat. My roommate switched my water with his own concoction after I told him off this morning.”

The other boy laughed heartily this time, and Harry suddenly wished he could keep making him laugh for ages. The sound was better than any melody he heard, and he is a music major.

“I’m really sorry about that.” The other boy just shook his head. “I mean it, what if you couldn’t drink alcohol or it was against your beliefs or —”

“Harry,” the boy said, slowly, “it’s really OK.” The boy smiled. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Harry’s cheeks burned.

“Ehm, thanks …,” Harry began.

“Louis,” the other boy supplied.

“Louis,” Harry repeated.

Just then, the professor walked in and began the lesson. Harry was having a difficult time focusing, though, until a note landed on his desk.

 

_ Want to get coffee after class? [And leave the espresso shots to the professionals? ;)] _

 

Harry scrunched his nose, utterly fond at how Louis used brackets because of the winky face parentheses.

 

Sure. Something tells me you’ve got enough of a kick to keep me on my toes.

 

He heard Louis scoff from beside him.

 

_ I won’t even dignify that with a response, Harold _ .

 

***

 

“Meeting up with  _ Louis _ , are you?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Niall’s unsubtle prying.

“If you must know, yes,” Harry replied, fixing his unruly curls.

“That’s what? The fourth time this week?”

“So?”

“It’s Tuesday.”

“Which means it’s $2 Tuesday at the American pub on Watchung,” said Harry. “Who could say no to $2 cocktails?”

“Egh, you go there? It’s always full of birds who are tourists and think our accents are exotic or some shit.”

“It’s also full of American lads who only need a few drinks before they’re forgetting their macho attitudes,” said Harry, and Niall snorted. “You want to join?”

“Why? So I can keep the table warm while you and Louis warm each other up in the back?”

“It’s not like that,” Harry mumbled. He saw Niall’s eyebrows shoot up.

“You mean you haven’t —?”

“I know you built up this image of me as a slag, but I can tell when someone is just interested in me as a mate.”

“Shut it, you know I don’t think of you like that,” said Niall, seriously. “Talk to me, mate.”

Harry was silent for a beat. Then he sighed.

“He’s fucking  _ hot _ , Niall. Like Hollywood hot. Not only that, but he’s gorgeous. Not the kind of guy you’d sleep with once for jollies and then never speak with again.”

“So … ask him out proper,” said Niall, confused.

Harry shook his head.

“You know my reputation took on a life of its own. Why would he be interested in me?”

“H,” said Niall. “In the straightest, laddiest way possible … you’re a catch.” Harry cackled. “Not only that, but you’re a good man. And … I saw how Louis looks at you.”

“Yeah, as a mate.” Niall snorted again.

“I don’t look at my mates like I’m picturing them on all fours. Trust me.” Harry groaned, covering his face. “Go for it. You’ll only regret it otherwise.”

He knew Niall was right. Even if it didn’t go where he wanted it to go, Louis didn’t strike him as the type to abandon a friendship.

“Don’t wait up,” said Harry as he walked out the door 10 minutes later.

“Use protection!”

 

***

 

Harry was fucked. And not in the life affirming way.

Louis looked damn good tonight and Harry was sporting a semi since he laid eyes on him. He wore the red shirt that Harry once complimented as brilliantly accentuating his collarbones and his jeans were practically pasted on him.

Simply put, Louis’ goal was clearly to pull tonight.

“Another round!” shouted Louis. Harry giggled — he  _ giggled _ — and shook his head, no.

“Lou, we’ve got our 9 a.m. tomorrow!”

“So?” Louis grinned. “I’ve got big plans for us tonight, Harold, and they don’t include sleeping.”

Well, fuck if Harry’s cock didn’t twitch at that. Unfortunately, he was not the only one who noticed.

“Ah ha,” said Louis, smirking. “So, I’m not the only one looking to pull tonight.” Harry covered his face. “Who’s the lucky one, then?”

“Louis, I swear —”

“I don’t actually know your preference,” continued Louis. “You see, I try not to assume considering we’re in a sociology course that is grounded in understanding heteronormativity. Of course, I have my own deductions, but they’re arbitrary.”

Louis was rambling, but Harry could not find it in himself to care. He could listen to him talk for an eternity. He often did for hours during late-night FaceTimes when they were unavailable to hang out in person.

“So?” said Louis. When Harry continued to stare at him, Louis quickly continued. “I understand if you don’t want to tell me, of course. I thought —”

“Blokes.” Louis fell silent. “Sorry, ehm. Yeah, I fancy blokes. To answer your question.”

“Right then,” said Louis, recovering. “I do, too. Hope I won’t have to fight you for one.”

“As if I’d be any competition for you and your collarbones,” said Harry, without hesitation.

Louis’ eyes sparkled.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Harold. But,” Louis continued, “why don’t we loosen you up by putting my collarbones to good use?”

“What do you —?” Harry’s mouth went dry as Louis lifted his shirt up over his head.

“Two shots and a lime, mate,” Louis said to the bartender.

Harry could hear the blood rushing in his ears, alongside several whistles from nearby blokes. Louis paid them no mind, though, accepting the drinks he ordered and handing Harry the lime. Louis then hopped onto the counter with ease.

“What —?”

“Ever done a body shot, Harold?”

Harry swallowed.

“Once,” he admitted. “It ended with …” Louis raised an eyebrow. “I … ehm. I was still in secondary school and let’s just say I reacted favorably to it.”

Louis smirked.

“Interesting. Right then, don’t be shy.”

Louis laid down on the counter and Harry carefully poured the shots into each of his collarbones. He felt many eyes watching them.

“Bottoms up,” smirked Louis, when Harry paused and Harry took that as his cue. Inspiration struck him in that moment.

“What are you -?” Louis began as Harry climbed on the chair. The words died on his lips.

“Better angle,” said Harry, with a grin. He was now planking over Louis and there were definite wolf-whistles at the sight. “This all right?”

“Y-Yeah,” said Louis, his voice cracking.

Louis’ skin was tangy and the mix of alcohol with Louis’ sweat from dancing earlier was damn near intoxicating. Harry’s slurp echoed loudly in his ears and he felt Louis twitch underneath him. As Harry went for the second collarbone, he threw caution to the wind and ground down on Louis’ clothed cock. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Louis swelling underneath him.

“Alright, boys. Show’s over,” said the bartender after Harry sucked at the lime obscenely. There was amusement laced in his tone. “You’ve given the lads here plenty to wank over.”

Harry laughed and then turned to look at Louis. The other boy looked absolutely wrecked with blown pupils.

“Want to go back to mine?” croaked Louis.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

***

 

Harry was a panting mess.

Once he and Louis got in the taxi, he unzipped Louis’ fly and immediately went down on him. Louis was a spluttering mess, apologizing when they would hit a bump, but Harry just shook his head and continued slurping obscenely while the driver’s music and the engine’s roar drowned him out. When Louis came in his mouth, he made sure to swallow every last drop.

“Fucking menace,” said Louis, tossing bills to the driver as they got out. Louis zipped up his fly. “I — you don’t have a gag reflex!”

Harry smirked, wiping his lips.

“What can I say? I like getting throat fucked,” he said, his voice raw. Louis’ eyes darkened.

“Inside,” Louis insisted.

Louis was on him the second the door closed, palming his clothed cock until he reached full hardness. It was not a stretch to say Louis was moments away from making him come again — when he came untouched in the taxi, it was what got Louis off.

“Wait, Lou,” he said, and Louis promptly stopped.

“You all right?” Louis asked. Harry felt warmth spread throughout him. He nodded.

“Don’t want to come again until you’re inside me.” Louis’ eyes sparkled.

“Bedroom’s this way.”

 

***

 

Louis was stronger than his dainty figure suggested.

After carrying Harry to the bedroom and throwing him assertively on the bed, he was now fist deep inside of Harry.

“O- _ Oh _ , fuck, Louis! Yes, yes!” Harry shouted, his voice cracking from earlier strain.

“So fucking hot, Haz. The way you’re taking my fist. Never met anyone who could do that.”

Harry’s cock was leaking pre-come from the squelching noises Louis’ fist made each time Louis pumped it in and out of him.

“I’m ready, Lou,” panted Harry. “Fuck me. Hard.”

Louis did not need to be told twice. After putting on the condom and lining up his cock, he pushed into Harry.

It was a while since Harry bottomed. Thought he assured Louis that he was versatile and liked the sensation of either top or bottom, he also needed to trust the person on top.

There was not a doubt in his mind that he could trust Louis.

“I-I’m good. Give it to me,” gasped Harry.

The tantalizingly slow drag of Louis’ hips sped up rapidly and sent Harry to another world. The slap of their skin and filthy words Louis spoke were a lethal combination that he knew would unravel him sooner than he would prefer.

“So. Fucking. Tight,” grunted Louis, angling his hips perfectly. Once Louis hit that bundle of nerves, he sent Harry careening to the edge.

“F-Fuck,” cursed Harry, grabbing Louis’ arse and slamming Louis further into him. He felt the heat bubbling inside of him and his toes curl. “Right there, Lou.”

After a quick adjustment, Harry’s legs that were wrapped around Louis’ waist were on the other boy’s shoulders. Now, he was folded in half and offered Louis even more access.

“L-Lou, I’m … fuck, Louis, I’m close!”

“You going to come, darling?”

“Y-Yes, I —”

Harry’s words died on his lips and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Louis, defying what Harry expected of flexibility, continued thrusting into him and took Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“I - I - I,” stammered Harry. He felt Louis smirk on his aching cock. “Louis, I’m -”

One more thrust into his prostate was all it took for him to spill into Louis’ mouth and clench on the other boy’s cock. They both rode out their highs, Louis humming as he swallowed and Harry swore he saw spots as Louis came mere moments later.

 

***

 

“That … was fucking unbelievable,” said Harry. The two of them were laying in Louis’ bed still sticky with sweat, but uncaring. Their legs were intertwined and Harry rested in the crook of the other boy’s neck. “How did you learn to do that?”

Louis laughed.

“I’ve always been flexible,” said Louis, shrugging. “Your face was by far the best reaction to it.”

“Oh, yeah? So, you do it for all the boys?” said Harry, trying to mask his jealousy. Louis smirked.

“Only the ones I want to feel immense pleasure.”

Louis’ words went straight to his groin, and he shifted. Louis chuckled, his chest vibrating with it.

“Easy, Haz. I’ll be ready for another round soon,” said Louis, stroking Harry’s cock absentmindedly. Harry whimpered at his touch. “Where shall we do it? Shower? Dining room table.”

“Christ, Lou, you eat there,” choked out Harry.

“Exactly,” said Louis. “Would love to eat your arse. Probably best thing I’ve had in weeks.”

Harry’s face burned and he hid it in Louis’ shoulder. Louis continued to laugh.

 

***

 

“So, where does this leave us?” asked Harry with trepidation.

Louis glanced up at where Harry was still lying on the kitchen counter. Much studier, they said, than the dining room table. His bare arse on the linoleum was an unexpected turn-on.

“You know, it’s hard to answer that adequately when you’re spread looking like that on my counter,” teased Louis. Louis bit his lip when Harry didn’t laugh. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t want this to be a once-off — or I suppose, twice.” Louis fondly shook his head. “I like you a lot, Louis. You’re … You’re easily the kindest man I’ve ever met and on top of that, you’re gorgeous and hot as hell. I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Haz,” said Louis with a smile and an exhale. “I feel the exact same way about you. I’m glad one of us had the balls to say it,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s own. Harry then arched his back at the sensation.

“You’ve got to stop that,” gasped Harry. “Coming three times in one night? Unheard of since I was in secondary school.”

“Oh, yeah?” said Louis, smirking. “Well, looks like I have some competition, then.” He continued to stroke Harry’s balls. “Tell me, what made you come so many times?”

“W-Was … ties up.” Louis hummed.

“So you’re versatile, but like being dommed?” asked Louis, and Harry nodded breathlessly.

“Y-Yes.”

“Well, you’re in luck.” Harry looked at him in confusion. “I still have a pair of my old braces that I wore years ago. Care to test them out?”

“Fuck yes.”

 

***

 

It was the middle of the night when Louis abruptly laughed. Harry, spent from their earlier activities, turned to look at him with bleary eyes.

“What is it?” he asked.

Louis just grinned, gently massaging Harry’s freshly lotioned wrists from where the braces were earlier.

“Can you believe this all might not have happened if Niall hadn’t slipped vodka into your water bottle?”

Harry giggled into his fist.

“What can I say … other than he took a real  _ shot _ in the dark.”

Louis looked severely at him, but Harry could see his lip was twitching.

“I think we should see other people.” Harry smacked him.

“Too bad. You’re stuck with me now,” retorted Harry, leaning up to kiss him.

He felt Louis smile into the kiss.

“Brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
